The present invention is directed to fluid dispensers. More particularly, the invention is directed to dispensing fluids such as gel type materials and more particularly to such gel type materials as toothpaste. With such dispensers it is desirable if a dispensing action can be easily accomplished by the user without complicated manipulations. It is particularly desirable if the dispensing could be done in a metered amount. For example, where the fluid is toothpaste, the metered amount would correspond to the amount necessary for applying the proper amount of toothpaste on the brush without dispensing excessive or insufficient toothpaste from the dispenser.